Typically, a combination weighing apparatus comprises a dispersion table and a plurality of weighing hoppers. Articles supplied to the dispersion table are dispersed on the dispersion table and supplied to each of the weighing hoppers. A cleat conveyor, a bucket conveyor, or the like is used to supply the articles to the dispersion table.
Here, to disperse the articles supplied to the dispersion table from the conveyor by oscillating the dispersion table is difficult in a case, for example, when the articles are soft articles such as poultry meat and the like. Therefore, a method in which articles are dropped onto a rotary dispersion table is often employed. However, it is difficult to drop the articles from the conveyor onto a generally central portion of the dispersion table when the articles are soft and highly adhesive articles such as poultry meat and the like. Therefore, in such a case, a drop position of the articles may be deviated from the central portion, causing the articles to be unevenly supplied to the weighing hoppers.
For this reason, with an apparatus described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2001-183224, projections are provided on the dispersion table configured to rotate in one direction in order to prevent uneven feeding of articles to the weighing hoppers disposed below the dispersion table.